Collection
by secondbutthole
Summary: These are just drabbles I've wrote that span from K to T. Some of them may have some triggers in them so please read the Author Notes. Thank you.
1. Trigger

Sorry that I've been slacking off on Support! I'm a little bad at multi-chapters, evidently, and I end up writing drabbles so I'll just post that now and then. Support _may_ be coming at some point. Perhaps I'll write it on Thursday. I know what's going to happen, vaguely, it's just the matter of writing it. Without further ado, enjoy a collection of drabbles that I've posted on my tumblr.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mother 3 - Shigesato Itoi owns the rights.

Summary: During a friendly spar, Kumatora makes a mistake.

* * *

It didn't occur to her what she did until the words were yelled out in the open field near the Sunshine forest. "PK Thunder Omega!" Her fingers, pointed to Lucas, crackled with yellow lightning that shot out towards the blond. The over confident grin on her face turned into that of panic and reflect as strike after strike (some missed, thankfully) hit off Lucas' badge and then shot back towards her.

Lucas, whose eyes were wide, could only tremble and watch the pinkette fall back on her behind, trembling and temporarily paralysed with her own psionic attack. For a moment, for a seemingly long moment, the image of Kumatora faded- the image of the green grass faded- and what took his place made his breathing all the more harder.

Dark, black and purple caves and a man, just around his height, donning a jacket, orange cargo pants, and a helmet that, though apart, was on the floor. For a moment, he saw Claus' tired gaze watching him- cloudy with the remnants of the brainwashing the scientists and Pigmasks forced on him and Hinawa's voice fighting it away but shining with something that Lucas could vaguely remember as childhood innocence. For a moment, he saw Claus' ghost of a smile on his lips as he silently slashed his sword around before holding it high and—

"Kumatora!" Lucas' voice was panicked as he snapped out of his trance, tears in his eyes as he rushed over to the battle-hardened princess. Shakily, she sat up- weight supported by shaking arms- and she mustered a weak smile towards the damaged blond.

"Hey, kid, Dragons above does that badge still work." She teased before wincing a little in pain. "Hey-hey, stop with the water works, will you? I'm not going to die—"

Oh. That was terrible wording. She watched silently as the blond shook a little more- barely keeping in tremors and gasps before she slapped a hand on his shoulder, gripping onto it as if he'd float away. "Sh-shit, sorry Lucas, I didn't mean it like that.. Ah- lets.. lets just go and get some Nut bread. Call it a day. Maybe we'll go back to Osohe to visit those ghosts."

Lucas swallowed and nodded silently, hiccuping as he kept the urge to sob in and he allowed himself to be lead by the surprisingly gentle but hard grip of Kumatora.


	2. Resonate

Summary: It was only a thunder storm it dug up memories that Lucas would much rather forget...

* * *

It's odd, how long someone can grasp onto a traumatising event and fear a certain aspect of it to the point where it becomes a phobia. For example, you have drowning and the fear of water. You have stab wounds and the fear of sharp objects. You have someone who leaves and the fear of being alone

For Lucas, he feared thunderstorms. He feared thunderstorms because it reminded him, so vividly, of his brother's death. Of the guilt he felt for wearing the badge that ricocheted his twin's attack right back at him. Of the intense fear of seeing the other's soulless eyes piercing into his own from shot after shot after shot from his arm canon—

_Crack!_

He flinched again.

The thunderstorm had been going on for a while- and with each crackle and with each flash of lightning, Lucas could only choke out his twin's name and curl tighter in the corner of his room in the newly-restored house. He was aware of how alone he was. How vulnerable he must have looked- even as he tensed with each roll- even as he instinctively cast a shield to protect himself.

Lucas feared thunderstorms because it reminded him of Claus' death. Of the faint smile on his face as he laid in the exhausted blond's arms. Of the way his Earthly smell, despite being remade with robotic parts and living in a place such as New Pork, still lingered- reminding him of happier times and of home. Of the way he seemed so happy to be with his younger brother in his final moments.

He sobbed as another clap or thunder resonated through the luscious green of Tazmily.


	3. Abandoned

Summary: Lucas believes that he was left alone on purpose.

* * *

Two months had passed since then- since they died and Lucas was left mostly alone. He barely went outside anymore, only going to give Boney something to eat. The blond found he had no appetite anymore- only forcing himself to eat and, even then, the meals weren't really filling. Just a slice of bread or a quarter of an omelette (he'd be sobbing before he could finish it).

Flint never came home. Or, if he did, he'd come far too late at night- the only signs that he came back would be the dishes he left behind on the table and a note that had less and less words each day until, finally, no note was left at all.

It was getting harder to get out of bed. Lucas found he was beginning to get sick- pasty skin, circles under his eyes, and when he did get on his feet- he ached everywhere. He felt dizzy. And he felt the hole in his heart grow- it wasn't like anyone was allowed to greet him.

Then the realisation hit him. Flint was never at home because he was the weaker son. Why would anyone care about the weakest son? Flint had abandoned him.

Abandoned.

Such a cruel word that described him exactly; Hinawa didn't want to be around Lucas anymore because he always got hurt (thanks to Claus) and always cried because of it. Her death was just at the right time. Maybe she had been plotting with Claus, who, not even twenty-four hours after her death, disappeared right after when he had needed him most. And, of course, Flint joined him.

Abandoned.

Was he really that unwanted by his family? The only person who stuck around was Boney who could run away at any time. Lucas smiled wryly as he ran a hand through his tangled hair. Why wouldn't Boney leave you, he thought- it wasn't like you were doing much good for him.

A hand gripped at blond strands as tears, fast and unstopping, ran down red and sore eyes. They abandoned him. They didn't care about him. Typical- stupid Lucas always messing things up in one way or another. It was probably his fault that Hinawa had died ("maybe it should have been me," he mumbled through his tears). It was probably his fault that Claus had run away ("why would he want to stay with a crybaby like me?" he whimpered, pathetically wiping his eyes). It was his fault that Flint didn't want to acknowledge his only other son ("who would want to stay with someone like me?")

Abandoned.


	4. Denial

Summary: Lucas was in denial- there was just no way.

* * *

One thing that Lucas noticed was that it was abnormally cold and it was odd to him. It was rare that he felt cold (save for those few days at Snowcap Mountain) and it made him rather nervous. Another thing that Lucas noticed was that it was dark- but that was a given. They were in a cave, after all.

Another thing he noticed was that he didn't pay attention to much of what was going on around him. The thoughts he had swirling around his head were going too fast for him to really make out. They made him nervous, scared, exhilerated and, honestly, the psychic found he wasn't sure which way to turn.

It was only a short stretch- the old man's words lingering in his mind just before his fate was sealed in a dome prison. It wouldn't be long now until they faced him.

Flint had told him who it was, but it flew from one ear right out the other. There was no possible way that it was—

And there he stood, in front of the needle- back facing them. Hands, still, reaching out for the hilt. And it spotted them, unsheathing his sword and letting thunder come loose from the tip. It hit his friends- Kumatora, Duster, and his loyal pet Boney. But it didn't hit him. The badge reflected it right back.

But it still hit; the white scalding realisation striking his heart, and the blond found himself shaking as tears streamed down his face. The thoughts came to him then, able to discern their message and it caused him to flinch back.

"He's Claus."


	5. Dandy

Summary: Lucas was on Tanetane and, sure there was an inkling of fear, but all in all- he felt _dandy. _Trigger warning: drugs.

* * *

He didn't know much about the place that they were washed up on apart from the simple fact that it was a dull green. It wasn't the green Lucas was used to back on Tazmily- vibrant, safe; the colour of home. It was rather dead and even as the sun hit on the grass through thick trees, it didn't shine like the grass back home did.

Maybe it was the unfamiliarity that was scary. The sense that a place that was somewhat like home just wasn't and it wasn't like the blond knew what was around the corner. It was scary and yet oddly comforting in a way that the boy just couldn't explain and it reminded him of childhood memories of playing with his twin, adventuring deep into the forest and small coves and it made him tear up—

No.

Lucas pushed away the guilt and placed a hand on his stomach, just realising how weak and hungry he was. Walking out the beach area and into a place where his body screamed at him not to go, he began his slow search with shaking steps to find something to eat. It didn't take long to find some mushrooms but he had no idea if it was safe or not- not until he saw the sign.

"Energy mushrooms! Think before you eat them."

Good enough for him.

Lucas didn't waste time eating the mushrooms, finding that it tasted bitter and.. wrong, somehow. He pulled away from the patch, a hand coming up to his head and gripping at blond hair roughly. He felt wrong. He felt sick, stomach twisting and coiling around itself as the acid burned away at the fungi, and he shakily got to his feet and looked around.

He felt wrong, watching the dead green fade into colours of cotton candy and exotic flowers, the green never truely fading from sight. He felt wrong, staring at the sickeningly sweet scene in front of him that just couldn't be natural. He felt…

_Dandy._

Eyes wide, steps hesitant, he made his way along the purple grass, pink trees parting to give him a clear path deeper into the island.

He felt dandy, walking along with a big smile on his face and glazed over eyes, gaze flickering from tree to tree as if he was finding something. He felt dandy, as he spotted something - or, rather, someone - who should be dead. He felt dandy as, with tears in his eyes, he walked over to his lost twin who turned to him slowly and smiled.

His smile was…

Dandy.

All teeth and nothing forced, all real but something twisted. Something was wrong— but the blond just couldn't place a finger on it. He didn't want to. Claus was back.

"C-Claus..?" Came his voice, cracking due to a sadness that he just didn't feel. He felt dandy, after all; no room for ill emotions such as sadness.

"Lucas!" Claus exclaimed, his grin only widening. Lucas felt a pang of anxiety that was quickly snuffed out. He did not feel those ill emotions but, rather, he felt dandy.

"What—"

"What are you up to?" He continued, almost as if the blond didn't speak. "It looks like fun! Can I play?" And he fell quiet for a moment. The PSI user blinked at him and Claus blinked back, smile not wavering.

"… Y.. Yes." Something felt off about this situation. Something was wrong— but the blond just couldn't place a finger on it. He didn't want to. This was what he dreamed about for the past three years; being able to play with Claus again.

"Yeah!" He cheered, pumping his fist in the air and, for some reason, it hurt. It hurt bad. A sting in his chest that caused him to stumble back but, for the sake of his missing twin, he kept his smile on his face. "I'll pull up the rear! Thanks!" He moved behind Lucas and the younger twin sighed, just happy for this chance.

"Lucas! Lucas! I'm Claus. Claus," He repeated, moving closer to the blond. "The Claus that Lucas can't see!"

What happened next confused him. The Claus he thought he had back morphed into a face - one eye with that big grin he wore. It attacked him and it hurt. "C-Claus—!" Lucas whimpered, clutching his arm in pain. Panicked, he charged, attacking him until the smile morphed into a chimera. A monkalrus. The blond let out a cry of pain, giving a few more swings of the sticks and— it died.

He killed Claus again.

And all at once, the guilt he had been suppressing crashed down on him for a moment and he sobbed into the forest as if it would hear his plea to just bring his brother back. It didn't, of course, and all that came was an echo in the wind. Several screams from the chimera that roamed the land. The scream of pain that belonged to… himself?

He felt afraid. He felt nervous. He felt lost. But, importantly…

He felt dandy.


	6. Blame

Summary: It had only been a nightmare...

* * *

"No! Lucas, you cannot come with me!" Claus yelled, fists by his side and knife clutched in his hand. Tears stung his eyes as he glared down at his sobbing twin. "This is something I have to do on my own! You're just a crybaby, Lucas, you're going to slow me down."

"N-no, I'm not!" Lucas protested, pathetically rubbing at blue eyes. "Please— j-just stay! I can't lose you— I.. I-I can't lose you like we lost mom!"

Claus paused for a moment, grip on the knife loosening just a touch. He let out a breath and turned away. "I'll be back later," He said coldly and took off the dirt path - mud gripping to his shoes from the rain from earlier.

* * *

Lucas woke up then, blond hair a mess and eyes red from crying in his sleep. The moon was still out, draping his room in a light that he wanted to take comfort in. He sat up and sniffled, rubbing the snot that was dribbling from his nose with his sleeve. A nightmare. His gaze turned from the wall to the empty space beside him - where Claus would have slept.

He was silent as he observed the room around him, desperate for company. Hinawa was still dead, causing him to swallow hard, and his father was still out. Still out looking for Claus. And it hurt because he was still alive too- but Claus was important- a priority.

He brought his legs up to his chest and his face in them, wrapping his arms around them to keep them in place. The boy sobbed, body trembling as he tried to keep himself calm and he let the wave of thoughts wash over him.

It was your fault mom's dead.  
You would have only slowed him down.  
Dad cares more about Claus than you.  
Mom probably wouldn't have missed you anyway.  
You killed Claus.  
… You killed Claus.

_… You should join them…_


	7. Diminished

Summary: Selfish. Lucas was a selfish child who just wanted some company.

* * *

It was early February, a year after the tragedy happened. Flint, a broken man, walked into his beautiful house in an area that maintained its beauty as Tazmily changed for the worst. He would go look for Lucas but he already knew where his son would be. He walked around the halls of a house so familiar, creaking open the door to sit on the edge of a bed smaller than his and—

"I'm sorry, Lucas," He apologised and the blond turned in his bed to look at him hopefully. _'I'm sorry for spending all my time looking for Claus rather then stay with you who is hurting just as bad as I am' That's what he hoped he'd say._

"I haven't found him yet.."

The hope dimmed from his eyes once more as he looked away. The blond couldn't help it and he felt selfish and terrible because he wanted Claus just as much as his father did, if not more—

_'But why don't you do anything? You don't have the right to feel bad; you should feel downright rotten. That's what you are- rotten. You were the one who couldn't stop Claus; who killed Claus.'_

"But we'll find him tomorrow won't we?"

He offered the blond a hopeful smile before he walked off, heels clicking against the wooden floor and he closed the door behind him- leaving Lucas to watch the wooden frame and wish that his father asked him how his day was- he wanted to be able to tell him that he spent an hour outside with Fuel but he, instead, held his tongue.

Claus was more important than he was, after all.


	8. Mushroom

Summary: Role reversal AU where Claus was the one who went to Tanetane, Hinawa was the one who died, and Lucas (unknowingly) was the commander. Based on an image drawn by Heisenbreadcrumbz on Tumblr.

Trigger warning: Drugs

* * *

Claus shouldn't have just eaten those mushrooms in large quantities. He should have just ate one to satiate his hunger and replenish energy and went on his way. But Kumatora and Duster just continued to eat.

Boney had whined at him- telling him they did not smell good- but he ate them anyway. At first, he enjoyed seeing the purple scenery, the calming area with familiar faces.

But then he saw Hinawa.

"Claus.." She called in that familiar voice of hers. The ginger was instantly drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She touched his shoulder and he instantly began to tear up in relief.

"Mom..!" His voice broke, eyes half-lidded from the mushroom's affect.

"Mommy still loves you, Claus.." She murmured, placing a kiss to his forehead that… hurt. It hurt Claus and he wasn't sure why- but he was happy.

"I-I love you too—"

"But..

Claus began to shake as both of her eyes began to morph into one large one that met in the middle of his forehead.

"Where is _Lucas?" _Her voice still sounded like Hinawa but there seemed to be something in her tone of voice- something that chilled him down to his core.

"Mom— please—" Claus begged, a choked sob coming out of his mouth as her gentle smile turned into a giant grin.

"Why did you let them _kill_ me?"

"I-I didn't, mom— please, I-I didn't want them—"

The ginger boy looked away, a hand coming up to grip at his fiery hair as he tried to control the sobs that left him and entered into the air. The surrounding area seemed to get darker and darker, more purple, and then…

_"Lucas. Where is Lucas? Where is my other baby, Claus?! Did you kill him too?!"_


	9. Helpless

Summary: Helplessness was a terrible feeling- I'd know.

(last spam for now)

* * *

It was hard for the three of us when mom died. Dad seemed to stop smiling and, when he did, it was such a sad and even broken one. Everything Claus did wasn't full of the energy that everyone had grown to get used to. As for me, I was even more quiet and refused to be without Claus- we were together when it happened, after all, and it pained the both of us.

We stopped liking the rain after that. Years before, we were happy to throw our coats on- unzipped and unbuttoned- ignoring her call to keep warm as Claus almost threw the door off its hinges. We'd splash in puddles, spin around in the small shower, and (he'd) tackle each other (me) into muddy patches.

Now, when it rains, we go to our room, sit in the corner, and hold each other until the sun shines through to remind us that it's all over.

Claus scares me sometimes. He tells me that there isn't anything he wanted to do more than to hunt down that thing that killed our mom and make sure it can't kill another person. It's been a week since the whole incident and he hasn't left yet. I think it's because of me. I can't lose him and I can't lose dad and I just can't lose Boney.

I just can't be alone.

We're a broken family in a broken home with broken spirits. I wonder what mom would say and the three of us know that isn't what she wants of us. But time seemed to slow down and it feels as if there isn't anything else to do. We feel helpless; stuck in a daily routine that colours our world in silence.

And then Claus grabbed a knife. He looked at me in the eyes and gave me a small, sad smile before running away without so much of a 'good bye'.

I slid down against the wall as my life fell apart in front of my very eyes, unsure if I was able to stop him in time and too tired to try.


End file.
